


Le Retour à la Mère

by Alixtii



Category: The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Bedroom, F/F, Female Protagonist, Incest, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Sharing a Bed, Siblings, Sleep, Twincest, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallie has no intention of sleeping in a different bed than her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Retour à la Mère

Hallie frowns when they put the second bed in the room. There are plenty of rooms in the Parker residence, but she and Annie insisted they share a room, not wanting to be separated by a wall when they had overcome the continent and the ocean which had previously stood between them, and their parents had acquiesced.

Hallie has no intention of sleeping in a different bed than her sister, but she knows that they are too old to be sleeping in the same bed as anything more than a temporary measure, and so the twins allow the bed to be put in for propriety's sake. They agree that they will sleep in Hallie's bed; no one will suspect anything when her covers are pulled off each night and the neater Annie's stay firmly in place.

They sleep in the nude: partly a concession to the warm California nights even in September, but mostly this is because the twins don't want even the thin fabric of their pyjamas keeping them apart.

Naked skin against naked skin, they press against each other in the darkness, each girl's heart beating against her sister's breast, coupled, as they must have been once before, long ago and forgotten, in their mother's womb.


End file.
